This invention relates in general to information transferred over computer networks and more specifically to a system for processing and distributing video information over various types of Internet protocol networks.
An important feature of the global Internet is the ability to make a large amount of information available to many users. Not only should the information be immediately available, but it is desirable to provide for a fast and intuitive interface for finding the information or content desired.
High-bandwidth content, such as digital video, has proven to be difficult to handle on the Internet. Because of the large size of video files, and the high connection speeds needed to view the files, it is especially important, yet difficult, to provide users with efficient ways to search and access video content. Efficient searching is necessary so that a user does not have to wade through many minutes of video information to determine that sought-after information is, indeed, within the video program.
One of the ways that the prior art has used to reduce video bandwidth is to compress the video data before storing and distributing it on a network. Various compression schemes and data formats can be used. For example, MPEG, Windows Media, RealVideo, etc. can be used. Significant degradation or artifacts can be introduced into the video data as a result of a poorly implemented encoding process. These artifacts result in a lower-quality video/audio experience for the end-user.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a video access, management and distribution system that provides users quick access to the video content they desire, provides a system for preparing video, or other media, for storage, access and distribution over a computer network, and provides the highest quality video content available over computer networks.
The present invention provides a system for preparing, distributing and accessing video content in an Internet protocol network. Aspects of the system provide for accessing, distributing and maintaining digital video or other multimedia content. Video content is acquired from content providers and prepared for Internet (or other computer network) access.
Searchability of desired video content is provided to users of the system by linking video content to searchable text. The searchable text is accessed via a database where relational queries are used to identify desired content. Portions, or chapters, of the video are linked to a unique text description. This allows for indexing of video so that a viewer, or user, can search for specific information and receive access to video clips that contain the information searched for, while avoiding clips that don""t have any value to the user.
Access of the video by end users is facilitated by maintenance of multiple video servers that provide access to the content. Distribution of video broadcasts can be in real-time or on demand. A preferred embodiment uses both satellite and locally stored digital video distribution. Video information is pre-processed to minimize artifacts, degradation and other undesirable effects that can be introduced into the video information due to compression. The speed of transmission to an end user from each of multiple servers is tested prior to transmission of the video stream so that the server closest to the user on the Internet can be used for the transmission, reducing the chance of degradation due to network traffic conditions.
One embodiment of the invention provides a method for encoding a video signal, the method comprising increasing the saturation level of the video signal to just below visual distortion of the video, selecting a high contrast and brightness levels, converting the video signal to digital data, and compressing the digital data.
Another embodiment includes a method of encoding an audio signal, the method comprising increasing the volume of a predetermined frequency range of the audio signal, reducing the variability in the dynamic range of the audio signal; converting the audio signal to a digital data; and compressing the digital data.
An aspect of the invention provides an encoding system that uses standard components to achieve a low-cost, efficient, and easily serviceable chapterizing and encoding process for handling a large amount of video processing in a uniform and parallel manner.
Yet another embodiment provides a method for distributing video over the Internet, the method comprising obtaining the Internet Protocol (IP) address of a computer used by a user to log onto a predetermined website; using the obtained IP address to determine the physical location of the user""s computer; performing a route analysis to detect server computers between a starting server computer and the user""s computer; using the route analysis and IP address information to identify a server computer in proximity to the user""s computer; and transferring video information from the server computer to the user""s computer.